One thousand words: Kingdom Hearts
by SkullzNbutterflies
Summary: A collection of oneshots based off word prompts given by my friends! Rating might change
1. Tree

Tree

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: KairixSora CloudxAerith Rikux?

Prompt by: Alex

A cold wind caused Riku to shiver as he pulled his coat tighter and walked slowly through the snow. Two playful figures ran ahead of him and were throwing snowballs at each other with crazed hyper-ness, there was no other word for it. The silver haired teen shook his head. His two best friends where so overactive it seemed they were made for each other.

"SORA!" the read haired girl screeched as a snowball hit her on the side of her face.

The named brunette let out a screech of his own as he realized he had hurt the girl.

"I'm so sorry Kairi, I didn't mean too, sometimes I just forget to be careful and I really didn't want to hurt you, and…I mean… I'M SORRY!" He babbled out.

Riku chuckled at the scene before him as Kairi silenced the hyperactive boy with a kiss. His mind drifted to a time long ago, before they had ever known about heartless or keyblades, when he wished he could be the one Kairi kissed. That was a long time ago; Riku had now moved on and saw that the two belonged together. A pang of guilt entered his heart at the thought of what he personally had put his two friends through. He wiped it away quicly, this was supposed to be a time of forgiveness, no heartless, no nobodies, just friends. The only jealousy he felt towards the two was the fact that he thought he would never find that kind of love.

Riku was snapped from his thoughts as he heard a chuckle beside.

"How much sugar have you been giving them?" He turned to see a blonde man with his arm draped around the shoulders of a pink-clad young woman walking right behind him.

"These two don't need sugar; you should know that by now, Cloud."

They were interrupted by a shriek from Kairi.

"There they are! Oh I want that one, and this one!" Riku looked up to see the frantic girl no doubt having reached their destination, the Christmas Tree Forest. They hade been invited by their friends from Radiant Garden to celebrate Christmas, but as a special treat Cloud, Aerith, and Leon had decided to take them to Christmas Town to pick out a tree. The three keyblade wielders had never done this before as they were from the islands and rarely even had snow. Leon walked next to Riku

"She's gonna want the whole forest isn't she?"

Riku chuckled, "no just half, and Sora will want the other half."

A half hour later the two hyper teens had settled on one trees to take home, a tall pine.

"Wait, how are we gonna get it down?" Sora asked confused, trying to find something to cut it down with.

"Aha! He cried as he found an old rusty saw laying on the ground and began to try to cut down the tree.

Riku just stared wide eyed at his oblivious friend as he had little success. Cloud, Aerith and Leon just tried to hold back their own laughter and Kairi was smacking her head with her hand.

Frustrated with his work Sora let out a groan and looked around. "What?" he said indignantly.

"Sora," Riku said through stifled laughter, "just… just stand back." With that the silvered teen summed _Way to Dawn_ and lunged forward bringing the tree down with one swing.

Sora crossed his arms and pouted, "Yeah well, _I_ could have done that." Everyone in the group just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sora would never change, no matter how many worlds he'd been to, no matter how many powerful heartless he had taken down, he would still be that goofy kid from Destiny Islands.

Riku looked at his friend and turned to look at their group. With a smile Riku realized that his heart was filled with two things he didn't think possible, Joy, and love. The friendships he had made would always be with him. Their love was so important to him, it was worth the trials he had been through. Deep down he knew that even if he didn't find that special someone, somehow he would always be content.

Just then he felt something run into him and found himself sprawled on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" a sweet melodic voice said but was cut off as Riku's aquamarine eyes met a pair of sky blue ones. The girl stood up and Riku could feel his face heating up.

"It's okay, I'm Riku."

--

Just so no one get's confused I didn't really have anyone in mind for the girl at the end, I just wanted to show there was still hope for Riku! Please R&R!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters


	2. Picture

So this prompt was given to me by Alex, this is sort of what I think the relationship between Sora and Roxas is after they joined. I never did like the idea of Roxas's personality being trapped within Sora's body. Please R&R!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this

Picture

I sat on the Paupu tree swinging my legs as I stared into the night sky. I was glad to finally have a moment to myself after the hectic day of our return to Destiny Islands. I was finally home. So why didn't it feel like it? I felt a pang in my heart and a picture entered my mind. It was those kids from Twilight Town standing outside the mansion with Roxas.

_Roxas._

My hand went to my heart and a smile appeared on my face. Roxas, my other half, was missing his friends.

_Our friends._

Yeah, me and Roxas were the same person now, Hayner, Pence, and Ollette were my friends as well. A huge part of me desperately missed them. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to the part of me that would always be the troubled blonde.

It was weird, having memories that were mine, but weren't. I remembered life in the Organization. Guilt filled me as I remembered each member as an actual person instead of just an opponent. I had destroyed all of them. Roxas's anger at myself for that was unbearable. I never thought it was possible to hate yourself. Then a picture of red spikes entered my head

_Axel._

A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered my best friend. He gave his life so I could complete my mission. I missed him terribly. Somehow, even as a nobody I was cheered up by his presence. He was the only one I trusted. I could always rely on him to help me out on missions. I remembered the promise we made in Twilight Town when I thought I had ended him.

_Let's meet in the next life_

If anyone in the Organization deserved a next life it was him. I don't care what he did as a somebody, he sacrificed his life to right his wrongs. Could fate be so cruel to not grant him another life? I opened my eyes, my face was soaked with tears by now. I looked back up at the stars trying to piece together my life as a nobody. It was more difficult than it seems. The whole time I was in the Organization as Roxas I couldn't feel, now I had a heart and remembering came with new emotions.

Somehow Roxas had thought that when we were joined that we would remain two separate entities trapped in one body. It wasn't like that at all. Me and Roxas were the same person. We always had been. This was the first real moment I had to let it sink in that I had lived as a whole different person.

I remember never wanting to join together, being scared of what would happen, but I was complete now, I felt whole for the first time in a long time, as both Sora and Roxas. It helped having Kairi and Riku. Plus, I saw Namine in Kairi a lot and I would flash her a knowing smirk and she would wink back. Still, no matter what I still didn't feel at home. Part of me would always long for the friends I had made as Roxas.

The pictures in my head began to multiply, I saw Riku, kairi, then Goofy and Donald with the King. Other pictures began to pile into my mind, all the world's I had been too, all the people I had met. That's when I realized the real reason for not feeling at home.

Home is where the heart is, and my heart lies with my friends. Because I have made so many friends, I have given each of them a piece of my heart, and part of me will feel home with them. I will never feel at home in one place, as Roxas or as Sora. I will always miss someone. The pictures in my head faded and my eyes once again flew open and I gasped to see all of the stars twinkling even brighter, as if all the world's I had visited were smiling at me. I wiped the tears from my face and stood up flashing the biggest smile I could and waving up at all my homes.

"I will visit you all again! I promise, and Axel, if your out there in the next life, thank you so much for your friendship, and you know, helping me out."

I started walking back to the docks when I heard a faint voice call out

"You're welcome"

I turned to see a patch of red spikey hair next to the tree I had just been on. I smiled from ear to ear as a part of my heart relaxed.


	3. Sword

So this actually originated from a discussion my friends and I had while watching Advent children. Do not own kingdom hearts. Please Reveiw!!

Sword

Prompt by: Alex

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: mention of CloudxAerith

Riku heaved the large pile of debris into the trash container and wiped the sweat off his forehead. When he had volunteered to help the Radiant Garden Restoration committee he hadn't expected so much work. He looked over to Leon who was walking toward him.

"That's enough for today, let's head back to Merlin's"

"Sounds good."

The two were at the bailey when Sora rounded the corner at full speed with a look of fear and amusement in his eyes. Leon had to jump to avoid being ran over, but Riku was not fast enough. Soon, the silverette found himself sprawled on the ground with his flustered friend on top of him.

"Get back here!" an angry voice growled

Sora yelped and scurried to get off of his friend as an enraged Cloud rounded the corner swinging his gigantic sword toward the brunette. Riku realized that he was in the line of fire and let out a yelp of his own as he pushed his friend off him and ran to hide behind Leon.

Cloud, face burning red with fury swung at Sora, just barely missing the young keyblade master. The chase continued leaving a very confused Leon and Riku watching. They turned to see Yuffie running towards them laughing hysterically.

"Yuffie, what is going on?" asked Leon as he watched Sora dodge another deadly swing.

The ninja was laughing so hard she had to catch her breath to explain. "Cloud was cleaning his sword and Kairi asked why it was so big, and you know how Sora can't keep his mouth shut…"

"He didn't." Riku said in shock realizing where this was going.

"He did!" Yuffie exclaimed in another fit of laughter

"What?" Leon asked, still confused. Regaining her composure Yuffie managed to continue,

"Sora said Cloud must be compensating for what he was lacking in other areas!"

Riku's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the realization that his best friend had just said the most stupid thing someone could say to Cloud. Leon's hand was holding his head which he was slowly shaking. The three onlookers once again turned to the spectacle before them.

"I'll show you just how powerful my sword can be!" Cloud shouted bringing his blade down towards Sora's head. The brunette just sidestepped the blow and turned around with a smirk shouting back,

"Well, Aerith found out how powerful _my_ sword was last night."

Riku's face went blank as he heard another enraged shout from the now homicidal blonde.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yup." Leon moaned as Yuffie burst out into an even more intense fit of laughter.


	4. Azure

Azure

Prompt by: Adin the Defender

Pairings: Mentioned Cloud/Aerith

I really like the way this turned out. I like the idea of Leon and Cloud being good friends and wanted to write some "male bonding" (not _that_ type of bonding, and I _know_ your perverted minds went there!) Just so you know, isn't slash, not that I bash that stuff, just don't write it! Anyway please R&R. Enjoy!

Mako blue orbs locked onto slate grey,

"So you're back."

"For now."

Grey eyes closed as a hand went to clutch the bridge of his nose,

"He's gone then?"

"I don't know."

The lifelong friends stood in silence they each knew that the blonde would not be staying.

It was grey that broke the quiet, "You can't do this again."

Azure looked away feeling the truth of the words, but not wanting to accept them.

"I need to find my light..." he trailed off.

Grey stared intently at the man and closed the distance between them.

"Look around you Cloud, look at all the people who love and support you, Aerith, Tifa, me, hell even Sora. All these people surround you with light and yet you can't see it." He shook his head turning his back on his friend.

"Sometimes I think you truly are lost."

Blue eyes flared with rage as the blonde grabbed his friend and spun him to stare into grey. "Don't you ever say that. I won't give up until I get rid of this darkness."

"There is darkness in every heart." Came the simple reply.

"That's not true. Sora…" he was interrupted by gruff hands pushing him away and he stumbled to catch his balance.

"Sora has admitted to the darkness in his own heart. He was a heartless once Cloud! Even Aerith has darkness within her, she's said so herself."

Sky blue narrowed. "Leave her out of this."

"I can't, she loves you, she doesn't want you to face this on your own, and don't even get me started on Tifa, she followed you through the worlds so you could have some hope. That's a true friend. Why do you keep pushing them away?"

Once again silence overtook them and impatience shone within grey orbs.

"I don't want them to get hurt." Came the answer.

The brunet sighed, "You're hurting them the most."

A silent communication seemed to pass between them as azure eyes showed the honesty of his conflicted emotions for the first time.

"I need to talk to the keyblade master. I need to know that _he's_ really gone."

"And if he isn't"

"…You will be the first to know."

A smile formed in grey eyes. He knew his friend had finally figured it out, his friends where his light, and even if he didn't say it out loud he was grateful.

Azure once again locked with grey and they parted knowing that they would see each other again soon.


	5. Cloak

Cloak

Prompt by: Adin the Defender

Pairings: none

Discaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**So, this is the last of Adin's list. I know this is really random but after watching the Disney Channel this just popped into my head and I couldn't write anything else! Please R&R! Just so everyone knows this takes place before KH but that might be kinda self-explanatory.**

"May I take your cloak sir?" asked a strange looking cow thing as the tall man walked into what was supposedly the hottest spot in this world.

The man just grunted and moved past the creature into the dining area.

"Well I never!" he heard as he was lead by a penguin to a table fairly close to the stage. Why did his master have to insist on coming to these things? Regardless of the fact that the owner happened to be a good friend and a very important ruler, this place seemed below him.

"Xehanort!" the man turned looking through silver hair to see Braig, another apprentice of Ansem the Wise sitting at a table with some sort of cat and a pig chowing down on… were those bugs?

Braig excused himself from his table and walked over to the silver haired man.

"So, you actually came! Have you seen the others?"

"This is pointless Braig. We are wasting time here when we should be spending more time researching the heart. I feel like we're so close, and the more Ansem talks to this friend of his, the more he seems reluctant to go forward with the project."

"Hey man I feel the same way, in fact so does just about everyone else involved, but hey, whatcha gonna do?"

The silver haired man's eyes blinked as an idea popped into his head he stood up abruptly as a man with bluish silver hair walked up to them.

"Your going to miss the show." The newcomer stated as Xehanort started to walk toward the entrance.

"I'm busy, come by my lab tonight if you really want to finish what we have started. Tell the others." He started to walk away and then turned back.

"And don't let that fool Ansem know about it."

Braig looked up at the young man and smiled.

"Well, Ienzo, looks like things are going to get very interesting."

"Yes. When do you think he'll figure it out?"

"Ansem? Oh, he'll never know what hit him. Hey there's the others!"

Braig waved toward a group of people walking in and stumbling over a parade of dancing cats.

Ienzo grunted as a group of rodents ran over his feet one yelling "Gus-Gus! Come back!"

"If we ever get the chance, remind me to shut this place down."

"Oh come on emo-boy!" Braig laughed. "It ain't that bad!"

The black haired man chuckled at the scowl on the youth's face as the lights dimmed and a large mouse looking thing with a red skirt spoke to the crowd.

"Good evening and welcome to the House of Mouse!"


	6. Sod

Sod

Kingdom hearts

Pairings: None

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts

I don't really know what Luxord says means, but Wikipedia said Sod was some sort of curse used in "British English" as a "Mildly offensive term" it gave an example and I just had to put Luxord saying it! Enjoy and please tell me what you think!

Number ten sat impatiently as the melodious nocturne continued to play a tune on his sitar. The gambler was busy building a tall house out of cards. The other members were often intrigued by how this could possibly be profitable but Luxord insisted that it helped him relax.

The nobody's eyes narrowed in concentration and tried to ignore the annoying noise but Number IX seemed to keep playing louder every time Luxord went to place a card.

"Could you possibly keep it down?" he asked impatiently

The musician looked up but kept playing, "oh, sorry I didn't realize you were _soooo _busy." He smirked and looked back down, but kept the gambler within his sight.

Once again the blonde's hand went to place a card on the precarious eighth floor of his tower, and once again the music got louder as he did so. It was then that the tune changed. The idiot started playing the jeopardy song.

Luxord looked up scowling and the Nocturne gave another smirk as he continued to play, this time watching the other Nobody closely. The older blonde sighed and decided to just go for it, but as he placed the card a particularly sour note rang through the air causing the Gambler to cringe and the meticulously built tower to topple over.

"Sod this for a Lark!" the man cried out as he lunged toward the offending musician.

Demyx was openly giggling as he dodged the other nobody, he had never heard such a ridiculous phrase before and made sure the Gambler knew it. This caused the chase to continue throughout the castle and other nobodies to wonder what the Melodious Nocturne had done this time as the sounds of dice being flung everywhere echoed through the halls.


	7. Carpe Noctum

Wow, I haven't been on here in forever! Anyway, my friend Scott really wanted to see this so I wrote it for him. Sorry bout how short it it. I'm gonna try to start doing this again.  
Warning: Very very strange, crack.  
Pairing: Shadow Heartless/Dusk

--

They couldn't love.

It was impossible.

And yet they were somehow drawn together.

They were enemies by all rights.

One of nothing, one of the darkness, and yet when they were together, they felt filled with light.

It was only in the World that Never Was, on common ground, when they could be themselves.

Dark antenna would curl slightly, as long lanky white arms wrapped around an insect like body.

Only there could they feel whole, until maybe one day they could be released from the prison they never chose.


End file.
